The Hylian Domain Legacy 2
by Bcdefg123
Summary: One year after the events of the Domain's first foray into Hyrule, the group is unexpectedly transported back again to combat a greater evil brought on by Ganon's defeat.
1. Prologue: One Escape

**The Hylian Domain Legacy 2: The Piano of Time, and Naturally by Extension, Ages and Seasons**

**Prologue- One Escape**

A glitch in the Hylian Domain caused Bcdefg123, Brian, Link0976, Altik 0, and Marcus to travel to the foreign land of Hyrule, the namesake of their forum, and land of the hero Link. Bcdefg123, Brian, Link0976, and Altik 0 all joined forces with Link to banish the Prince of Darkness, Ganon, from the land. Ganon, however, had Marcus as an apprentice and they formed an unholy alliance of technology and magic. The two sides battled it out, both on Hyrule and on Earth. Link's side wins, and he recovers the Triforce, a powerful artifact that can grant its user any one wish. Link's wish was for everything to return to the way it was before the battle, and that him alone would remember what had happened. Because the members of the Hylian Domain couldn't remember the glitch that brought them to Hyrule, they didn't even know it existed.

That fiasco took place one year ago…

-----

Hotteva Desert, 4 years ago from present. (Earth)

A mysterious lab was built in the middle of the desert a couple years ago. The people of the villages that surrounded the desert didn't look much into it, because of the widely held belief that labs built in deserts were entirely absent of any evil foreboding whatsoever.

They were obviously mistaken.

Alarms sounded inside the complex. A researcher made his way to a room with rows of glass capsules in it. In each one of these capsules was a Link clone. The researcher arrived at a perplexed group of 3 other scientists standing in front of a shattered capsule.

"Did one escape?"

"It seems like it. Warner, Rhodes, search the building thoroughly. Especially the exits." Two men ran off. "Ganon wouldn't like it if one of THOSE got out, especially this one. This one had the 'free will' module prototype in it."

"THAT one escaped? It could put an end to our project Hotteva!"

"You'll have to report this to Ganon."

"What? He'll…" The researcher was about to say 'kill me,' but he faltered. It was common knowledge, even to him, that he was the least respected scientist out of all of them. "What's the experiment number?" he grumbled.

The other scientist bent down to look at a tag attached to the base of the capsule. "Link number 0976," he said.


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins Again

**HDL 2 Chapter 1: And So It Begins Again…**

Thrillsville High, Present (Earth)

"This isn't…"

"And… what exactly isn't this?" Altik stared at the lunchtime intruder. The new girl stood at their table.

"A few other girls told me that I could sit with them during lunch. Last row, middle table."

"Looks like they tricked you," Altik said. The Hylian Domain gang occupied the last row, middle table. Nobody else occupied any table immediately around them. "You can sit with us, if you'd like, though." The new girl sat down, just a little bit ticked off. "I'm Altik. Going around, that's Bcdefg123, Link0976, and Zephyr." Everyone responded with some form of 'hello'. "We're what you call geeks. Ooh, a second-stage evolution!" Altik quickly turned to Bcdefg123 and Link0976, who were in the middle of a heated Pokemon Trading Card Game battle.

"Yeah, attack his Raticate! You lose!" Zephyr said.

"Not again!" Bcdefg123 said, giving Zephyr his sandwich for the third day in a row. The girl just stared awkwardly at them. "So, you never told us YOUR name," Bcdefg123 said, purely unabashed at losing his lunch in a display of pure manliness.

"You can call me Hylian Girl 009..."

"No way!" Zephyr dropped Bcdefg123's sandwich in surprise, probably on purpose. "Like, Hylian as in 'The Legend of Zelda'?"

"That's what people keep telling me. I'm not even sure it's my real name…"

"What? How do you not know your name?" Altik asked her.

"Well, I can't remember any of my childhood, actually… The earliest I can remember is waking up in a field, with an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. I've been moving from place to place ever since.

"Whoah… that's tough," Altik said.

"You don't even know," she said, finally grabbing a chair for herself and sitting down.

-----

_Yeah, sure. Of course she can be a member here. I mean, her name's Hylian Girl, after all…_ Bcdefg123 and Brian were arguing via the HD.

_That's not the point though. I have trouble believing the part about not being able to remember her childhood, or even her NAME. And I'm not paranoid, I'm just considering this thing from all angles. This would be the type of thing you only hear about in stories._

_Look. You graduated from the high school last year, and you said you didn't care what we did as long as everything was fine. Everything's fine, _Bcdefg123 assured him.

_That's all I ask, _Brian said. Then the screen went blank.

Then the screen went white.

Then the screen went blank again. It should probably be noted at this point that Bcdefg123 had vanished.

-----

Hyrule

It was a dark and stormy night, and it had been that way for about two weeks now. Link and Ganon were getting ready to have their annual fight for the fate of the world.  
Ganon never won. Go figure.

This was not the same fight as last time, however, because Hyrule was about 15 years in the future from the last time the Hylian Domain landed here compared to Earth's measly one year. Link was fully grown now, and he knew the ways of the sword. One by one, he cut down all of Ganon's summoned minions without any effort at all.

Ganon gritted his teeth. "You've improved…"

It was at this precise moment that a wormhole appeared and dropped Bcdefg123, Brian, Link0976, Zephyr, Altik, and Hylian Girl into the fight zone between Link and Ganon.

"What the…" Ganon roared. "Who are these people?!"

…_But, it can't be! Why are they back here, in Hyrule? _Link instantly recognized who they were.

"Link?" Altik said.

"Ganon?" Brian said, staring the other way.

"What?" Bcdefg123 said.

"Where?" Hylian Girl said.

"How?" Zephyr said.

"Why?" Link0976 said.

"The Hylian Domain!" Link said.

"What's going on here?!" Ganon screamed.

"Hey, guys," Link said to the Domain, "You have to trust me. You landed right in the middle of a dangerous fight. You have to leave now. In that direction," he pointed out to the horizon, "My house is the first one you see. It's just outside the upper-class looking buildings. I'll fill you in later."

"Err… ok…" Zephyr said.

"Now! Go!" Link said.

-----

Hotteva Desert, Earth

"Ganon's been defeated by Link. Commence Project Legion!" The researcher pressed a button, and a row of Link clones were freed from their glass containers.

"Destroy… the original…" they repeated in a voice that was only faintly human.

-----

Link's House, just outside of Hyrule Castle Town

"This should be it," Link0976 said. Behind the house rose a majestic castle and various buildings and shops surrounding it.

"Y'know, for just seeing somebody who looked EXACTLY LIKE yourself, you seem calm," Altik said. Link0976 turned to Altik.

"I'm a clone. I told you that already," he said.

"He is?!" Hylian Girl was more or less shocked. Then she put her hand on her head "Ugh… a sudden headache or something…"

"You okay?" Bcdefg123 asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. These things never last very long." Somebody was walking towards Castle Town. When the person got closer, they saw it was Link.

-----

"Okay. Time to explain this," Zephyr said.

"Yes, I said I would. So, a long time ago, something happened where you, you, you, and you," Link said, pointing at Brian, Bcdefg123, Altik, and Link0976, "came to Hyrule and helped me to beat Ganon. Afterwards, I made it so that none of you remembered this afterwards via assembling the Triforce."

Everybody looked at Link like he had drunk a little too much Hylian Beer.

"Yeah, good times…" Link said pensively, looking down at the floor. "Err… anyway, when you came here, you all said something about some glitch in the domain or something... I don't really understand your lingo, so I don't…"

"A glitch? In the forums?" Brian said.

"Must be… my computer screen turned off, and then I ended up on the tower with you guys," Zephyr said.

A resounding chorus of "Me too" told Zephyr that it might just be a common problem.

"Well, how do we get BACK to fix the forums?" Brian asked.

"Collect the Triforce pieces. Catch!" Link threw them two of the little golden triangles that make up the Triforce. "I killed Ganon up there after you left. Convenient, huh?"

"All we have to do is collect the last one?" Hylain Girl asked Link.

"Yep. Or, you could instruct a villain to build a Triforce amplifier and use it to drain the power of those two pieces, thus making it malfunction, drawing everything from Hyrule to your world like last time, but I rather prefer the first method," Link explained.

"So, Link has the first piece, Ganon had the second…" Link0976 said.

"Which means Zelda has the third!" Hylian Girl finished.

_Hmm. Perhaps she's perfect for the Domain after all,_ Brian thought.

"What are we waiting for, then? To the castle!" Bcdefg123 said.

"Hold on there. That's where the problem lies," Link said.

-----

Hyrule Castle, Royal Hall

"MISSING?" Bcdefg123 fumed.

"Yes. The third triforce shard has been missing for some ten years now," King Hyrule (the 56th) said. "Ganon, as well as an army of evil cohorts raided this castle. My wife Queen Hyrule (the 56th), and my daughter Princess Zelda (the 57th), fled the castle on horseback to escape Ganon's search for the Triforce of Wisdom."

"The third piece…" Brian said to himself.

"When Ganon discovered the Triforce piece wasn't here, he set off in search of them. Ganon never got the Triforce of Wisdom then, but neither queen nor princess were heard from again. I sent out a small intelligence force to search for where they might be. They believe they have isolated one possible location: the Eldin Fields."

"Near Kakariko village?" Link asked.

"Precisely," the king said. "A cave was found entirely by accident, and that cave houses moblin tracks. Moblins being, of course, Ganon's own creatures of evil, so it's worth a search. The problem with THAT is our knights are way too cowardly to investigate the matter any further."  
"So we investigate, find out whatever happened to the queen and princess, and figure out where the Triforce of Wisdom is," Link summarized.

"Correct. Should be easy for a warrior of your caliber. I also have one other thing to give you. Zalo! Let down the piano!"

"A piano?" Hylian Girl wondered aloud. Zalo, the king's royal attendant, lowered down a rather antique-looking piano from the ceiling by means of a pulley system.

"What is it?" Link said.

"This… is one of the royal family's prized treasures, the Piano of Time. Legend has it that it has certain powers if you play it the right way. May it serve you well, Link," the king said.

Everyone merely looked at the king for a while like he was crazy.

"Err… what is it?" the king asked.

"Well… it's got to be pretty heavy… and we have to carry it…"

The king, who never had experienced this problem before, was hit with a sudden burst of realization.

"Well… ah, I suppose this is a problem… but, I'm sure you'll find a way, being the heroes that you all are!" The king was laboring under the delusion that anybody seen with Link was a 'hero' also. 'Doomed people' would have been a better choice.

"So…" Link said weakly, "Let's stop at my house and we'll find a way to carry that thing…"

-----

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2: The Successor

**HDL 2 Chapter 2: The Successor**

Link's House

The Piano of Time took everybody's help to push it across the stone roads of Castle Town at a reasonable speed. Finally, after gathering numerous stares from the townspeople, the gang succeeded in getting to Link's house.

"What is THAT doing here?" A woman came out of Link's house and saw the piano sitting on the lawn. "And who are they?" she said, looking at the HD members.

"Ilia, remember how I told you about that Hylian Domain bunch just after we got married?"

"Are you… serious? That's them?" Ilia said in amazement.

"Yeah. They appeared again, and we all just got forced into a little quest here. That's what the piano is for."

"You're leaving again? But… Young Link…" Ilia said with concern.

"Don't worry about that. I'm bringing him with me," Link said. "With all of us going, he won't be in any REAL danger."

"So Link has a son…" Altik said quietly.

"YOUNG LINK!" Link called out into the house. A boy, who looked like his father in every respect except for the green tunic his father wore (Young Link was still wearing pajamas), came running outside. "Get dressed. Today is the day I train you."

The little Link ran inside, presumably to get ready.

"Let's get this piano onto that wheeled platform there." Everybody was needed to lift it, even Ilia pitched in. "Ugh… I knew I would regret selling those Power Bracelets…" Link said after they finally managed to set it down. "There… only one person, maybe two, can carry it around. I just hope there's not any stairs in that cave…"

Young Link emerged with a mini green tunic to match Link's attire. They looked virtually the same now, except for the obvious difference in size. He also brought out a sword.

"Bcdefg123, this is your sword you used when you last came here," Link said, and gave to the bewildered Bcdefg123.

"A sword…?" he said. He tried to unsheathe it in a heroic fashion and barely missed slicing the outside of Link's house.

"Hylian Girl and Zephyr… the King has lent you swords from the royal armory." He gave them each a sword. Zephyr looked at his and swished it around a few times to get a feel for it.

"How do… I use this?" Hylian Girl asked nobody in particular.

"Easy. Just make sure your enemy makes contact, and try not to look where it hit too hard."

Hylian Girl suddenly got a bit woozy.

Lastly, Link approached his son holding his two triforce pieces, his and Ganon's. They started to glow, and a triforce tattoo appeared on the back of Young Link's left hand. Two of the triangles were of a brighter shade of gold than the other one.

"Meet your new Triforce carrier. I said this wouldn't be dangerous, but even still I have a bad feeling. At the very least, we know about Moblins being in the cave."

"You… you're not doing this to him!" Ilia screamed in protest.

"I promise he'll be all right, Ilia. We need to go now if we don't want to be exploring a dark cave at night. I doubt it makes any difference, anyway. Let's go. As much as I'd like NOT to say it, make sure to bring the piano.

-----

Eldin Province

"You haven't said much at all yet…" Bcdefg123 said to Young Link. The group was walking along the Eldin gorge and taking turns pulling the cart with the piano on it. It was Zephyr's turn.

"Yeah, that's because he's half-deaf," Link said, turning back to look at them.

"Oh…" Bcdefg123 said, looking at Young Link with a new understanding of him. Then he realized something. "Half-deaf? What do you mean by that?"

"He can only… well, show him, son," Link said. Young Link pantomimed jumping into the air to bring his sword down onto an enemy.

"Hyaah!" was the sound that came from him.

"He can only do that?" Hylian Girl didn't believe it.

"Yeah, true story. Ilia finds it a bit hard to deal with, but I, the heroic and resourceful guy that I am, I figured out a way that…"

The heroic and resourceful guy was pushed into the gorge.

"What?!" Altik said.

Another Link stood where Link was before he pushed him.

"Another Link? There's 3 of them now?!" Zephyr said, and stopped pulling the cart to unsheathe his sword. The rest of the Domain followed his lead and readied their weapons. Hylian Girl, Bcdefg123, and Link0976 had a single sword each, Altik had two swords, and Brian had a gun (of standard Mafia issue). Young Link simply stared over the gorge. His father was quite possibly dead.

"For the legacy of Ganon!" the Link clone said as was promptly silenced by 6 swords, 2 bullets, and altogether far more force then was necessary.

"Ganon? Didn't Link JUST kill him earlier today?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah. The clone was talking about his 'legacy', whatever that means. Hold on a minute…" Altik knelt down and examined the clone. He had '0548' on his neck. It looked like it was branded on…

"Link0976. Come see this." He showed him the number. "You know anything about it?" Link0976 stood up and pulled his right shirt sleeve up to reveal a '0976' marked on him in exactly the same way. "I see…" Altik said.

"But you couldn't be with that guy…" Brian said.

"I'm not. Four years ago, I escaped from a lab full of Link clones. I just woke up one morning and the glass of the capsule sealing me had smashed. And then I came to your school, and tried to be normal."

"Do you know any details behind the clones? Who made them, or why?" Altik asked.

"I don't really know who… Ganon might have ordered it, but all I ever saw was scientist-looking people. But I know now that the clones are what 0548 there meant by Ganon's 'legacy'. They might be planning something.

"Hey kid…" Bcdefg123 went over to Young Link, who was still grieving for his father. "Cheer up. At least you're alive. He gave you the triforce pieces beforehand, so we're cool." He failed to grasp that Link still had the master sword.

He could see it wasn't helping.

"C'mon! It was just a random accident. Tons of people get pushed into gorges by evil clones every year!"

Whatever illusions Bcdefg123 had of calming Young Link down were crushed. In fact, it seemed to be doing the opposite. Others entered to remedy the conversation.

"Link wouldn't want you to stop finding the Queen and Princess because of this," Hylian Girl said.

"Precisely," Brian continued. "He would want you to keep going." This, it seemed, calmed Young Link down somewhat. He started moving, and the others picked up suit.

"Never become a father," Brian said to Bcdefg123.

-----

Eldin Cave Entrance

"It's blocked…" The group stood facing the entrance to the cave. It was covered with rocks in a manner which led a few of them to suspect a man- or Moblin- made wall.

"We could try the piano…" Zephyr said. "I'd love to ditch that thing if it doesn't actually work."

"What do you do for it to work?" Brian said.

"Just play any song, I suppose…" Link0976 answered.

"Hmm…" Zephyr played a simple rendition of Ode to Joy. Nothing happened, unless of course a fly buzzing around a piano can be considered an event of terribly great interest.

"How about something Hylian related? Give me a try," Brian said and started to find the notes he needed for the LoZ theme. "What the…" he said, and instead started to play a piece of such overwhelming composition, it made Zephyr's Ode to Joy seem like nothing in comparison.

"You…" Bcdefg123 stood agape, "That was… awesome…"

"Really?" Brian said. "Well, it wasn't me. This piano actually kind of… TELLS you where to go and the timing and everything. You just have to follow it."

Bcdefg123 approached the piano next. "We need those rocks gone so we can get in the cave…" he said, waving his hands over it like he expected that to do the trick. Then he started playing a melody he was pretty sure he couldn't have done normally. When he was finished, the rocks fell so that the cave was opened.

"Wow. That thing does work," Hylian Girl said.

"Let's search through this cave. Everyone be on guard," Altik said.

-----

One musical interlude later, the gang was deep into the caves. (The song played was incidentally dubbed by Bcdefg123 as the 'Get us all down to find the Queen and Princess in one piece and that includes protecting us from any moblins or so help me I will chop you into pieces and use your remains as firewood' prelude. Apparently the piano responded well to threats.)

"Ah!" Young Link screamed, reacting to a hideous sight on one of the cave walls and at the same time making many of the others remember he was even there with them. The lantern he was carrying shone ahead of him.

"Oh my…" Zephyr said. A skeleton sat down limply at the wall.

"Is this…" Hylian Girl asked.

"Must be, but then… why is there only one skeleton?" Altik wondered aloud. "If the piano's song stopped down here, this must be one of them. The queen, judging by the size of the skeleton. Interesting. And there's no triforce to be seen, either."

"If Link said Ganon didn't have the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Queen doesn't have it, then it stands to reason that somebody took it, but they don't work for Ganon," Link0976 theorized.

"So we won't find anything else in this cave…" Bcdefg123 said, "Because if the triforce WAS here, Ganon would have had it a long time ago."

"Don't think you're getting out of here alive to find it though." A Link clone suddenly emerged from deeper within the cave. "Hello Brother." He addressed Link0976. "We're finding the triforce pieces for ourselves, and finishing the work that Ganon started."

"You're confident," Link0976 smirked. "What's your name?"

"Link0977. The superior clone," he said.

A small army of clones followed him.

-----

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fate Of The Princess

**HDL 2 Chapter 3: The Fate of the Princess**

"Ganon's dead," Link0976 said as he swung his sword. Link0977 blocked it effortlessly.

"It doesn't matter. Finding the triforce is the only way that…"

"I don't want to hear it," Link0976 said, blocking his clone's attack. "If you want the triforce, that automatically makes you our enemies. Brother or not. Now have at it!"

-----

"Crap… more Link clones," Zephyr said.

"Why are they in here?" Bcdefg123 said.

"That's obvious… they're after the triforce piece that the queen must have had," Altik said.

"See if you can play something with the piano to help us," Brian said, while shooting a clone in the neck.

"I'll see what I can do… I got it! The song!" Bcdefg123 started playing a nice and slow tune. Suddenly, the others started feeling a bit sleepy. "Try to stay awake, guys… Cover your ears."

"What… is… this?" one of the Link clones asked. He fell over on top of some of his comrades a second later, and the whole clone squad fell like a human chain of dominoes. Bcdefg123 stopped playing.

"What was that?! That was ingenious!" Hylian Girl said. "The Piano of Time must be really powerful."

"Actually it wasn't the piano so much as the song." When the others looked confused, Bcdefg123 continued. "It's Brahm's Lullaby. You know, 'Lullaby, and good night, go to sleep little baby?'"

"How did you know to play that, though?" Brian said.

"Well, when I was learning it, I remember getting sleepy every time. So, I thought the Piano of Time would magnify that feeling. And it worked pretty well…"

"That's good, but Link0976 went deeper into the cave with 0977," Brian said. "We should go and help him."

"Let's go…" Zephyr said. It didn't take very long at all until they found one of the Links. Another one was asleep on the cave floor.

"He just… fell asleep all of a sudden…" the Link said.

"The piano's tune must have carried down here," Bcdefg123 said.

"This is a good chance to escape," Hylian Girl said. "We need to report back to King Hyrule about the queen. And if we go any deeper, we have to deal with these people again on the way out if they wake up."

"I hate to admit it, but I think she's right," Brian said. "Maybe we can request backup on our next journey here. There must be something deeper in the cave if those Link clones came from further in. We need to go."

"But…" Link0976 stared at the Link clone fast asleep.

"Relax. He's not our enemy right now. Our first priority is to report back to the king."

-----

Hyrule Castle

"Welcome back heroes," King Hyrule said. Everybody was assembled in the hall. "But you seem to be one short…?"

Altik stepped forward and bowed. "There is a disturbance in this land. Link clones, who have been made by Ganon before his death, are starting to run amok in Hyrule with the aim of 'finishing what Ganon started', to collect the full triforce. The original Link fell to his death because of one of these clones." Young Link looked at the floor.

"Hyrule has certainly suffered a great loss, then… What is the news from the Eldin Cave? Did you manage to complete the task?"

"Partially…" Brian said. "We entered the caves and descended until we found a skeleton. Unfortunately, the queen is dead."

"I… I see…" The King hung his head in despair. "And what about the princess? Did you find her?"

"No. We were attacked by a small army of Link clones, and we needed to retreat. We were only able to survive due to the power of the piano," Brian finished. "So we request the Royal Army be deployed along with us for a second journey into the cave. We are guessing that there might be something else deeper in the cave, because the clones came from deeper inside the cave."

"That might not be necessary after all," the king said.

"What?" Zephyr said. "With all due respect sir… why?"

"Because I now know where the princess is, and how to find her. Zalo, bring out the Memory Stone." The king's attendant zoomed off into another room.

"The Memory Stone? What's that?" Bcdefg123 asked.

"The Memory Stone is yet another sacred relic of Hyrule. It houses power from the gods, some of the same mystic power found in the triforce, and it can restore people's memories merely by touching it, no matter how well they are hidden within a person's mind."

"What will that do?" Hylian Girl asked.

"I plan to restore your memories of when you were in Hyrule last." Zalo came back with a purplish stone. "Pass it along. Let every person present touch. Young Link does not need to, though. And neither does Zephyr, since he was not here previously."

Brian held it first. The memories that Link wished away returned to him, from the first time he stepped in Hyrule to the time he was almost killed… and then the final battle with Ganon in the McDonald's before Link had wiped everybody's memories. He passed the stone on to the others. Down the row it went, until…"

"No…" Hylian Girl dropped the stone. Fortunatly, it did not break. The king looked at her quizzically.

"What is it?" Brian asked her.

"…Nothing. I need to be alone…" She walked out of the hall.

"Nothing… yeah right…" Bcdefg123 said.

"Did you know something we didn't?" Altik said to the king.

"No. I just had a theory, that's all. And it seems to have worked."

"What was your… no… seriously?" Altik said, while deep in thought.

"What are you going on about?" Link0976 said.

"The king thinks Hylian Girl is actually… Princess Zelda."

"No… why did he think that?" Brian asked.

"Princess Zelda has been missing from the kingdom of Hyrule for 10 years. When she disappeared with the Queen, she was only 9."

"Hmm… so she really is the princess. She probably needed to be on her own to take it all in."

"I'm going after her," Link0976 said. Before anyone else could say anything, she was already out the door.

"Let him go," Brian said. "So, about the royal army…?"

"Yes, I'll have them mobilize immediately. I will make you their commander for the duration of this quest," the king said to Brian.

"Wait a minute… Princess Zelda… the third triforce piece! We can just let the triforce do it!" Zephyr said.

"But… where's Young Link?" Bcdefg123 and the others looked around. Their quietest and most easily overlooked companion had disappeared.

-----

Outside Castle Town

"Hey… Hylian Girl!" Link0976 saw her walking in the fields outside of the town.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. Link0976 wrapped one arm around her neck.

"Capturing you," he said.

"Very funny, Link, but…"

"I don't think I would be laughing if I were you. When we were down in the caves, you forgot to check that your friend, Link0976, really WAS the one who wasn't put to sleep by the piano's tune. I…" he said, sliding up his sleeve to reveal the numbers 0977, "...Am not him."

Hylian Girl attempted to scream, but Link0977 forsaw this and covered Hylian Girl's mouth with his hand.

"Finally, we are able to achieve our goal. With all three triforce pieces… oh yes, I fogot to mention, didn't I? How silly of me. Young Link has also been captured. The fact that you easily forget him worked extremely well to our advantage. Right now, he's enjoying a cell with 0976. Young Link has two of the triforce pieces, and you secretly have the third. Even you did not know you had it until you regained your memories. Now, we must get going before everybody else finds us." Link0977 knocked Hylian Girl out with one blow, and started carrying her off towards Eldin.

-----

"They're both missing! I can't find any of them!" The remaining people in the Hylian Domain split up to search for Hylian Girl, Link0976, and Young Link.

"Ilia hasn't seen any of them," Altik said.

"Wait! On the horizon!" Zephyr spotted Link0976 (who was actually Link0977, but they did not know this), carrying Hylian Girl across the plains to an undisclosed location (which was actually the Eldin Caves, but they did not know this).

"Hey! Link0976! What are you doing?!"

Far away, Link0977 saw them and hastened his pace to as fast as possible whilst dragging a knocked-out person with him, which to say wasn't much faster at all.

"What the heck is he…?" Everybody started chasing after him. "Hylian Girl!"

"She's being dragged! She's unconscious!" Zephyr provided an unnecessary commentary.

"Ah… they're here," Link0977 said to himself. An army of Link clones had arrived at the scene and attacked the group.

"It's useless to cry out to them. That is not your friend," a Link clone said. "That is actually 0977, taking the last triforce piece away."

"Dang it…" Brian said. "Altik, go after Link0977 and Hylian Girl. Bcdefg123, go back to the castle and tell them we need the army. Now!"

"Right!" they both said, and ran off.

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4: The Glorious Shining Knight!

**HDL 2 Chapter 4- The Glorious Shining Knight!**

"What is it? Why are you back so early?" the King said to Bcdefg123, who had run back to the castle.

"An army… an army of Link clones! They're just outside the city! We need the army now!"

"Goodness! Here?! Why haven't the city guards alerted the city to such a threat yet? Tell the Royal Hylian Army to move with all haste!" The king's assistant ran off.

"It will only be a matter of time now," the King said.

-----

_What a mess…_ _and we barely know anything about the enemy involved!_ Zephyr thought while guarding against the hordes.

"By order of the King of Hyrule, begone from this land!" A single knight on horseback led hundreds of others onward towards the battlefield. The Royal Hylian Army was truly impressive, and within two minutes of very loud screaming, clanging, and general chaos, the army proved superior. All the Link clones present were scattered on the ground.

"Thank you for displaying your courage today," Brian said to the army's valiant leader. "May I ask your name?"

"Certainly!" The knight majestically took his iron-plated helmet off, and held it against his side. He had gorgeous blonde hair, the kind that ladies often fell for, and he possessed a rugged handsomeness to match. As a perfect backdrop, the sun was presently setting and touched the uppermost tower of the castle from Brian and Zephyr's view. The Prince Charming opened his mouth, and that was superbly graceful in itself. "My name…" he said loudly, like a commander rallying his troops, "…is Error!"

Silence reigned.

"Umm… Come again?" Zephyr asked.

"My name is Sir Error Fourofour Crash. You can call me Error, or Sir Error."

It was obvious that Brian was also off put by this questionable moniker. "Well… umm… we need to go after that Link clone that escaped. We might need your services again, Sir…" and here he took a deep breath, "…Error."

"We are glad that we can help! It is our honored task, as well as our duty!" His horse rose up and neighed. Sir Error raised his sword up, creating a picture of greatness against the orange-yellow sky.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Zephyr whispered.

-----

"Altik! Get on!" Bcdefg123, Brian, and Zephyr, as well as the entire army rode past him on horses. Altik jumped, successfully grabbing onto one. The knight on the horse helped him up. And the entire army rode and horseback towards a sickeningly picturesque sunset.

-----

Eldin Caves

"The caves again… are you sure Link0977 went in here?" Brian asked Altik. Everyone was parked outside the cave.

"I'm sure of it," he said. "We need to get a move on."

"Wait!" one of the knights yelled. Everybody turned to look at him.

"No…" Bcdefg123 said depressingly. "You actually brought that?" The others looked, and surely, the slowest horse was towing a wooden platform carrying the oldest piano in Hyrule.

"The Piano of Time…" Altik mused.

Bcdefg123 turned back around. "Do we actually need that now that we have an army behind… us?" He looked back at the army, or rather where the army had been. They could be seen running away from the cave, save for Sir Error, who remained. "Cowards!"

"As the commander for this quest, I forbid any of you to run off! You're all bringing disgrace to Hyrule!" Brian yelled. Miraculously, they all stopped where they were, and one by one they turned around and headed back to the cave mouth.

"Let's go before they have a chance to run off again," Altik said.

"Alright." Brian dropped his voice. "Once in the caves, stay quiet. If the enemy thinks we're still indisposed, that's all the better for us. Even with an army, we still need to be careful."

-----

"AAH!" Link0976 could here a shriek from an adjacent room. He thought it sounded a bit like Hylian Girl, but the wall muffled the sound enough so that he couldn't be quite sure. He really hoped it wasn't. That would mean the enemy had all three triforce pieces and could execute whatever it was they were planning to do. _C'mon guys… where are you?_

-----

"Stop." Brian stopped in front of a door. A door in a cave is quite suspicious in itself, but when it glowed with all the colors of the rainbow, that usually meant there was something worth looking at (besides the door itself, of course). And this door just happened to be glowing with all the colors of the rainbow.

"This is probably an enemy base. Be prepared for an attack," Brian said, gently opening the door as if it was rigged to explode.

Beyond the door, there lay a hallway that looked as if they had magically been transported to an office building. In the hallway lay a computer terminal.

"Let me see if I can get anything useful," Altik said.

"Yeah, you do that," Brian said. "Bcd, get on the piano."

"Fine," he said. "Just curious, but do either of you know how stressful playing a piano during a full-scale battle is?"

Brian and Altik both said 'No' at the same time.

"Got it," Altik said. "It's weird though. There doesn't seem to be anything much on this computer. But it does say that this place is on Earth."

"So that door took us to another world?" Sir Error said.

"We don't know for sure yet, but yes, that's what I think it is," Altik says. "I also found a little data about the Ganon's Legacy project. It doesn't go into to much detail, but it seems like the project was supposed to help Ganon conquer Hyrule somehow. So the project was going to be carried out a couple months in the future. They even have a specific date…"

"We won't give them that chance, even if Ganon is dead," Brian said.

"Ganon is dead?" Sir Error said. Ganon was known far and wide throughout the kingdom, feared as much as Link was glorified.

"Link killed him. We all saw it," Bcdefg123 said.

"They clearly weren't planning on Ganon being killed. Or one of their Link clones escaping, either. But we can be sure they are planning something. Something bad."

"If they have the triforce, they can do anything… bring Ganon back to life, make a zillion more Link clones, have instant world domination…"

"Then let's go and stop it before it happens!" Sir Error said. "Charge!" Just then, someone started talking over a PA system. "Attention all personnel. Report to the control room immediately."

"And that's where we go," Brian said.

-----

Control Room

"…And we have worked in secrecy for several years under Ganon's control. But now… our time has come! Thanks to the true Link, Ganon has fallen, and through another miracle, we now possess…" The chief scientist pulled a red sheet and revealed what was underneath. "…the complete Triforce!"

Everybody in the room cheered. The noise was broken, though, when somebody came and opened the door. "Ah… Sorry to interrupt. Just looking for the bathroom." It was Altik.

"Down the hall, second door to the left," somebody said.

"Ah, thanks." Altik closed the door. Not one person seemed to think there was anything suspicious about what just happened.

"Yeah, they're all in there," he said.

"Bomb, please," Brian said. A knight passed a sack to him. He lit a match, dropped it in the bag, threw it near the door, and motioned for everybody to get the heck out of the way, lest they be blown to bits. Which is a neat little kind of motion if you can do it well.

Anyway, after a loud BOOM, everybody rushed in and started to round up the scientists. However, the chief scientist had ample time to touch the Triforce. "Power of the gods, help me!"

**To be concluded…**


	6. Chapter 5: Friends Forever

**HDL 2 Chapter 5: Friends Forever**

"Charge!" Sir Error commanded of his fellow knights as they charged into the control room.

"Recover the triforce!" Brian yelled to the others.

"Release the clones! All of them!" The Chief Scientist yelled to whoever was closest to the control panel. It didn't matter who released them, but they were released nonetheless, which did matter quite a lot. Nearly a thousand Link clones made their way toward the staircase that would take them up to meet the Hylian Army.

"In the name of Hyrule, stand down!" A couple soldiers made it past the throng of researchers.

"I don't intend to," the researcher with the Triforce said. "Gods, hear my wish!"

"Stop him!" Brian yelled.

"I wish to become the ultimate being!" The entire room became engulfed in a golden light. One of the knights swung his sword, but felt that it was blocked by something. When the light disappeared, the sword was being blocked by a thin golden shield.

And the shield belonged to Ganon.

"It's Ganon! But… Link killed you!" Zephyr said. Ganon calmly walked past the battle towards the Domain, a shield popping up to protect him from every sword that came his way. He didn't even have to think about it.

"Hah, you don't get it, do you? Both me, Link, and Zelda are fated to reappear again and again. That is our destiny. Destroy me, and I will come back, perhaps a different person, but nevertheless, I WILL come back. Funny thing though… because I was reborn through the Triforce this time, I seem to have retained my memory from before." Ganon took out a sword. "I also remembered you when Link killed me in this other world… or almost killed me, until Link quite stupidly erased what had happened completely. And now… Begone!" Ganon unsheathed his sword and struck at Brian. Gripped by fear, Brian could only hear the fight going on beyond him, not anything that his friends might have been saying or doing. Ganon's sword pierced through flesh… but to everybody's amazement, it wasn't Brian's.

"Hmmph," Ganon said. He drew his sword out from Sir Error. "How troublesome. Now I have to kill again…"

"Not… when I still live…" Sir Error was breathing heavily, but he was still standing. "A knight… always protects his superiors… and I… I live for… my country!" Sir Error swung his sword at Ganon. His shield came up again, and Sir Error recoiled onto the floor and died.

"Now…" Ganon raised his sword again and swung it at Brian. "Die!... What?! Impossible!" Ganon's sword stopped in midair. Brian heard a piano. "The Piano of Time, huh…?" He turned back towards Brian. "I'll spare you for now…"

"What?' Brian said.

"There is something I need to do first, to ensure no interruptions later…" Ganon cackled to himself. "But, rest assured, I will come back. The Link clones I ordered these pitiful researchers to make are coming for you in the meantime." Ganon disappeared amidst purple smoke.

:"Wait!" Zephyr said.

"Did you actually want to die?" Bcdefg123 asked Zephyr. "The piano seemed to have stopped Ganon from attacking… I can't believe it worked!"

"Which means Ganon isn't a perfect being after all…" Brian mused. "We can worry about that later." He turned to the fifty or so survivors of the Hylian Army. "Everybody, focus on the Link clones! They're coming!"

-----

Cell #1

Link0976 could hear that something big was going on outside the locked room, but he couldn't figure out anything other then that. _I wish I could get out of here…_

As if reading his thoughts, the door opened. He made to grab his sword, but then remembered that it had been taken when he got captured. So he stood firm with bated breath.

Before Link0976 had a chance to react, Link0977 closed the door and locked it.

"You…!" Link0976 said.

"Yes, me. Change of plans. Instead of holding you here, I received a special order from Ganon himself to kill you."

"You're not holding me anymore? Then… the commotion outside… it's really…" Link0976 sensed something was amiss, and replayed what 0977 said in his head. His eyes widened. "Wait, GANON?! Why is he alive? What is he doing here?!"

"Well, if you really think that will help you, he returned through the Triforce. The chief scientist wished to become the ultimate being, and bam- Ganon. I expect he's taking care of your other friends right now as we speak."

-----

Cell #2

"Ah! Yah! Hah! SEYAH! Uh!" Young Link had been ceaselessly trying to slash down the cell door with his sword.

Hylian Girl rested on the bed, looking hopelessly at the ceiling. "You've been trying that for hours. Maybe you should save your strength."

"Huh?" Young Link seemed to have noticed something. Hylian Girl sat up in time to see a cloud of purple smoke gathering in the cell rather conspicuously.

Hylian Girl was frightened. _This… I know what this is… but it can't be…_

"Have you been good little kids lately?" Ganon appeared in the cell with them.

"Aah!" Young Link screamed.

"How are you alive?" Hylian Girl stood up and asked. "Tell me."

"How brave for such a young lady…" Ganon said. "But I don't think that is of any importance right now. I've come to kill both of you… and then after that, I'll kill all of your friends out there who are fighting for their very lives!" Young Link lunged at Ganon from behind with his sword. The shield he has appeared and stopped his attack. Ganon turned around to face him. "Children shouldn't play with swords, now." He ruthlessly and effortlessly picked up and threw Young Link smack against a wall. Young Link fell upon the ground.

"I have been made immortal by the power of the Triforce… mere fools cannot hope to defeat me. Hmm… Now here's a possibility…" Ganon cackled to himself. "If I were to take on the very goddesses themselves, I wonder who would be superior…"

"You're after the Sacred Realm!" Hylian Girl screeched.

"Yes, a fitting end! When I take control of the land of the Triforce, not only Hyrule, but all of creation shall bow down to me! Ganondorf, the Supreme Ruler of All!" Ganon's laughed uncontrollably.

"You're out of your mind…"

"And I shall start with you two…" Ganon said. "If you surrender, your death shall be as painless as possible. Then I shall make your descendants my slaves!"

"Not a chance!" Hylian Girl said. _This is the first time I've used this, the sacred power granted to the royal bloodline…_

-----

Flashback, 10 Hylian years ago

"Come with me!" Queen Zelda held the reins to a horse, and she took Hylian Girl by the hand, helping her onto the back of the horse. They left the castle gates.

"What's going on?" the 9-year old Hylian Girl asked her mother.

She hesitated for a moment, before finally replying. "The castle is under attack."

"What? From who?"

"It is Ganon. The army has prepared a counterattack which they believe will work, and Link is also at the castle now, but we need to leave. Just for safety's sake. We can come back when it's over." They left the city of Hyrule. Now vast fields encircled them. "…Zelda."

"What is it?" Hylian Girl said.

"Do you remember what the sacred weapon of the Hyrule bloodline is?"

"The… the light arrow?"

The queen smiled at her daughter. "Yes. With the power of the light necklace, whom all of the kings and queens have possessed, a member of the royal family will have the power to fire light arrows in times of great personal danger. Your father made this for you." The queen took out a necklace with a silver Triforce dangling from it. "Use it only when you are in danger."

-----

"What should we do with these?" Several Link clones surrounded the two Zeldas. The horse had been shot down with arrows, and both the queen and the princess were unconscious.

"Take them to the hideout in the caves. Ganon can do what he wants with them."

-----

Eldin Caves

"Hmm? They're awake!"

"Zelda!" cried the queen. "Run! I'll hold them off with the arrows!"

"Ah…ah…" Hylian Girl was way too scared to move.

"Go!" the queen shot a light arrow and killed a clone.

"A…alright!" The princess, not knowing the layout of the caves, went deeper into them instead of out.

-----

Present Day

_It's amazing that I made it out of this place without getting captured… or worse…_ Hylian Girl thought. She now wielded a bow and arrow bathed in pure white light. She could feel its warmth.

"The sacred weapon of the royal bloodline…" Ganon said. "No match for a god!"

"We'll see!" she said, and let the arrow loose.

-----

Cell #1

Link0977 swung his sword at 0976. He jumped out of the way, and 0977 swung again. Link0976 flattened himself against the wall for dear life, and he had to duck when 0977 swung again.

"It's not very interesting if my adversary is unarmed," Link0977 said as he swung again and missed. "Escaping must have made you soft!"

_Grr… he's missing on purpose! _Link0976 noticed._ He's not even giving his all!_

"So… what's it going to be?" Link0977 said, pointing his sword at 0976's throat. "Are you going to fight, or am I going to have to… urgh!" Link0976 made a grab for the hilt of the sword Link0977 was carrying.

"I'll fight! And I'll win!" Link0976 said, successfully forcing the sword from 0977's hands. He swung it and managed to graze 0977's arm.

"Hmm… well done," Link0977 said calmly.

"From your attitude… you have something else, don't you?"

0977 grinned. "Well, of course!"

-----

Lab Hallway

A gun shot off somewhere in an adjacent hallway. Nobody had any time to look. Altik and Zephyr as well as two or three of the remaining members of the Hylian Army gave chase to a group of clones that decided to flee.

"Come back here!" Altik reached the slowest clone, who unfortunately decided to turn around. And Altik was the last thing he ever saw, sliced by two swords. Altik and the others kept running. The knights on horseback pulled ahead and decimated the group of clones. Everybody stopped running.

"We keep going on," Altik said.

"On? But what about the others?" Zephyr said.

"They're okay," one of the knights said. "Most of us stayed behind. If us four won against fifteen clones, then fifty people can definitely win against one hundred clones."

That didn't reassure Zephyr. "But there were definitely more than that."

"They've got the piano, too," Altik said. "That thing saved us in the caves. Anyway, we need to find Young Link, Princess Zelda, and Link0976. They should all be somewhere in here. And I'm worried about where Ganon went…"

-----

"We… we got them all!" Bcdefg123 said. All the clones were on the ground, dead.

"Nice going, everybody!" Brian yelled. He looked around. _Only about twenty-five survivors… They all fought well._

"What now, sir?"

"Do you have to ask?" Brian replied. "Everybody, fan out across the building! Search for anything that might be a holding cell! We are looking for Link's son, Princess Zelda, and Link0976, a Link clone that's a friend of ours!" The knights panned out in all directions. One even jumped through the window in the control room to the clone containment facility it overlooked.

"And now we wait," Brian said quietly.

-----

Cell #1

"No… so the clones after me all have this power?" Link0976 asked. Link0977 had just materialized a sword from his own body. It jutted out of him, and he grabbed it like nothing had happened.

"I was the only one after you," Link0977 said. "The cloning was brought to a halt after Link defeated Ganon in Hyrule."

_So if I can beat him… then we can beat every other clone there is!_ The two clones rushed at each other with their swords. Link0976 landed a hit. _This… this isn't right…_ he thought as Link0977 was forced down on one knee.

"Why are you not even trying?!" Link0976 said.

"Urgh… I am trying, you dolt!" 0977 said.

"You were stronger in the caves," Link0976 said. "I swear… if you don't get up and try…" He faltered.

"…What were you saying?"

"I… don't want to kill you." Link0976 said.

"You can't seriously think that…" Link0977 stood up again. "Every swordsman knows he has to finish his enemy!"

"That's not my way. I promised myself after I escaped that I would distance myself from the ways that Project Legion dictated I should follow. Those clones I've defeated… I was wrong to kill them. They're my enemy, yes, but they deserve respect. Even though they couldn't see the way."

"It's not that we couldn't…" Link0977 said, "It's that we were forced to fight… Aah!" Purple flames suddenly engulfed 0977. "Tch… so stupid of me!"

"What's happening?!" Link0976 yelled. There was nothing he could use to extinguish the flames.

"Defeat Ganon! If anyone has the best chance, it's you and your friends." Link0977 said. "Then you'll find out why…" The flames suddenly rose up and swallowed Link0977. When they vanished, there was nothing else but a keycard and Link0977's shield.

_So he was going easy on me because he hoped I would win?_ He picked up both the keycard and the shield. _Ganon, here I come!_

-----

Hallway

"Sir, we believe we found them. Two holding cells are located in a corner of the building on the first level. Noises seem to be coming from both of them. Furthermore, they are both securely locked."

"…Looks like we found them…" Brian said.

"Yeah, but the noises he said? It might be Ganon…" Bcdefg123 said.

"That's why we need to hurry," Brian said. "We go now," he ordered the knight, "And bring anybody we meet on the way."

-----

Cell #2

"Interesting…" Ganon said, amused.

"…So you're not all-powerful, huh?" Hylian Girl said.

"Don't get it into your head," Ganon said. An arrow was stuck in mid-air about four inches from him. Young Link jumped up and attempted to strike Ganon down, but it seemed the shield was still in place.

"THUMP!" The loud noise came from outside the room.

"We have company," Ganon said. At once the entire wall was busted loose with the same type of bomb Brian used before. Brian, Bcdefg123, Zephyr, Altik, and Link0976 stood outside with the army.

Ganon mock-clapped. "Good job. I should have known that my clones were no match for you. Project Legion is no more. However, that doesn't mean a thing!"

"Charge!" Brian yelled. Everybody rushed forth and started attacking Ganon with their weapons. Even Hylian Girl and Young Link joined in.

"Haven't you learned anything?" Ganon said, suddenly appearing outside the room.

"Teleportation?" Altik said. "He has it…"

The chaos quieted down until only the Piano of Time could be heard. Ganon turned and saw the place where the sound was coming from.

"Ah, the Piano of Time… gave me quite a bit of trouble once. But now…" Ganon kicked the piano, smashing it into hundreds of pieces in one move, "I am better than… why are you…?!" Everybody from the Domain was actually quite relieved.

"We hated carrying around that thing!" Bcdefg123 said. "Thanks for taking care of it! We really owe you one!"

"…Fools!" Ganon said angrily. "I'll teach you to laugh at me!"

"Yeah… but first, look at your own back," Altik said.

"What?" Ganon said. He tuned around

"Ah!" Bcdefg123 could see no less than 50 light arrows piercing the shield on Ganon's back, suspended in midair around him much like the first arrow Hylian Girl fired.

"The light arrow has the power to pierce virtually anything," Hylian Girl said. "Even Triforce-powered armor. I've been working at it the whole time, and I think one strong attack will end this."

"Impossible!" Ganon said. "But first, you have to… AAH!" Ganon collapsed and fell to the ground.

"I find it that having an impossibly big mouth really ruins your chances of winning in just about anything," Altik said.

"Hmmph," Link0976 said over the collapsed Ganon. It had been he who delivered the final blow by striking Link0977's sword through his heart, breaking the shield. "No doubt he was planning to teleport again."

"It's not like he would have won against thirty of us anyway," Zephyr said.

"Right," Brian said. "Well, that about wraps things up here."

"Wait!" Link0976 said. "Ganon!" Ganon became engulfed by white light, and when it vanished, it left the chief scientist before he touched the Triforce, albeit still a bloody mess.

"I…" he said.

"Answer this question," Link0976 said. "I fought Link0977, and he seemed to be letting me win. He started to tell me he was forced to fight, and then he vanished. Do you know why?" Everybody else stood still.

"The clones… were equipped with magic that made them controllable by Ganon. Ganon could tell when they were betraying the Project, and he could make them disappear. It just so happened… that you escaped the lab before the magic could be put on you."

"…Glad I did then. Let's go back." The Domain and the Hylian Army left the lab on horseback, leaving the sole remaining survivor of Project Legion for dead.

-----

Hyrule Castle

"Amazing…" the king said. "You have saved us not once now, but twice. From this day forth, this day ever year in Hyrule shall be known as the Festival of the Hylian Domain."

"Thank you," Brian said, "But the army deserves most of the credit, we didn't do…"

"Quiet!" Hylian Girl said. "The king has spoken!" Everybody else looked at her and laughed.

"So, what will you do now that peace is restored?" the king asked.

"We will go back to our world," Brian said. "We'll destroy the portal between the worlds and also the Project Legion base. And this time, we'll take a look at the forum to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"So… we can't come back again?" Bcdefg123 asked.

"…No. This is goodbye."

"We weren't really supposed to be here," Altik said.

"And Hylian Girl?" Zephyr asked.

"I'm staying," she said. "Now that I remember who I am, I can't just leave."

The king spoke up. "Then I propose we get a portrait of everybody, so that neither us in Hyrule or you will forget what happened this time."

"That... sounds nice," said Hylian Girl.

-----

"A little to the left… okay… that's good, now stay there." A painter started to draw the scene; everybody stood against a castle wall, Zephyr, Bcdefg123, Brian, Hylian Girl (who looked more like the proper Princess Zelda now in her royal attire), Altik, and Link0976.

"So…" Zephyr said quietly to Bcdefg123, being careful not to move too much. "How long are we going to have to stay like this?"

"I'm not sure…" he replied. "And this isn't related, but I have the feeling we forgot something, big time…"

-----

Project Legion lab

"Aah!" Young Link ran around the entire lab, but couldn't find the portal back. The Domain had completely forgotten about him, again, and he seemed to be hopelessly lost.

-----

Hyrule Castle

"Here it is. One painting for the Domain, the other to be hung within the castle," the painter said.

Brian took it and looked at it first. It showed everybody happily standing together. _For sure, I've never seen Altik with a smile like that…_ he thought.

-----

Eldin Caves

"So this is it…" Link0976 said.

"We won't be seeing each other again, but this painting is going up first thing when we get home," Brian said.

"Yeah…" Bcdefg123 said. _Hyrule…_ he thought. It seemed he was preoccupied with something.

"Goodbye…" Zephyr said. Everybody else repeated it.

"Why are we so gloomy?" Hylian Girl said. She put on a cheery face. "As long as we remember each other, there's no need to truly say goodbye. And perhaps one day, we might even see each other again."

"Hah, right. I guess we shouldn't give up hope just yet," Link0976 said. And one by one they disappeared into the portal except for Hylian Girl and her two retainers. When all of them were gone, she started crying. _One of their years is equal to about 10 Hylian years… so unless they come back soon…_

-----

Project Legion Lab

"Well, let's get to it. We have to destroy this place so nobody will use the mixture of Hylian and Earth technology here," Brian said. "That includes the portal."

"I'll destroy the portal," Bcdefg123 said. "I'll catch up to you later."

"All right…" Brian tossed Bcdefg123 a bomb. "We'll go on ahead." And they did, leaving Bcdefg123 alone.

-----

"What the…?" Zephyr said.

"Ah!" The Domain found Young Link sitting down against a wall.

"We forgot about him! Again!" Link0976 said.

"We got to get him back to Hyrule before the portal's destroyed!" Altik said. "I'll go."

-----

Running through the lab, Altik made sure not to trip over any of the bodies that littered the place. But for him and Young Link, it was too late. They heard an explosion just as they rounded the corner. The portal had been entirely blown apart. So did the wall it used to be against. Altik, however, noticed something else.

_Amazing, Bcd… you really are unpredictable…_

-----

Eldin Caves

Hylian Girl heard the explosion behind her and knew that the deed was done: the portal between the two worlds was destroyed. She started to silently weep and headed upwards with the guards. Suddenly she heard a small noise and stopped walking.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" one of them asked.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Hylian Girl demanded.

"Princesses aren't supposed to cry, you know." Somebody walked into the soft glow of the candlelight.

"You… you stayed?!" Hylian Girl rushed back to the one Domain member who decided to remain in Hyrule. "But why?"

"Oh, you know. Adventure, wonder, that kind of stuff. I want to explore Hyrule. But maybe it would have been a good idea to let the rest know first…"

"You mean you didn't tell them?" she asked.

"Nope!" he said.

**THE HYLIAN DOMAIN LEGACY 2- END**


End file.
